


Pretty in Pink

by FindingMyPerhaps



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Beard Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Jensen, Suit Kink, Underage Sex, twink!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really likes the color pink. </p><p>The thing is, his Daddy likes it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbrotherandlittlebrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrotherandlittlebrother/gifts).



> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Jared is 16; Jensen is 38.

Jared has always liked the color pink. He loves the soft hue of it, how it contrasts against his skin. He loves it in soft cotton and in silks, delicate to the touch. It's the color he associates with his happiest moments, with his favorite stills and memories. It's the color he chooses over all.

It's the color of the panties he's wearing today.

Texas is too hot, he's decided, for him to wear so many clothes. Austin is sweltering around this time of year - late Summer, sunny and hot and sticky. But then again, it's always hot as hell where he lives. It's a plausible excuse for him to go shirtless, for him to wear his favorite pair of denim shorts.

And, of course, his brand new pair of panties. Victoria's Secret, the brand Jensen knows he likes best.

Ah, Jensen. Jared shudders at the thought of his name, closes his eyes and feels his eyelashes against his heated cheeks. The sun feels warm against his tanned skin, the water of his neighbor's expensive pool tickling his toes as he sits on the side.

Jared has no intention of swimming today. He's been told not to. Ordered to keep himself dry.

He obeys Jensen at all times. Even when he tries to act out, just to get a rise out of him. But, Jared thinks as he feel a gentle breeze, he knows what he can and cannot get away with.

Oh, how innocently it had started.

Jared has lived here all of his life. He does his own thing, minds his own business, and claims to be a good boy because that's what he is. He's good, pure, innocent.

Well... maybe not that last one.

Because Jared was fourteen when they started building a house next to his own. There was talk about someone, some rich man had bought the land and was making his dream house. A bachelor, a man with a big name and big money.

His name, Jared had soon learned, was Jensen Ackles.

The house was done just before Jared turned fifteen. Which was still quick, considering how big the house was, how well it was furnished, how beautiful the back yard and the pool was. Jared knows these things because he's known Jensen since the first month he'd moved in.

When his parents had introduced him to the nice man next door, Jared didn't realize how his life would change. He hadn't anticipated how often Mr. Ackles would take leave, how he claimed to dislike hiring staff, how he needed someone he could trust. And he decided early that Jared was perfect for such a job.

Jared has free time. He has so much free time, he doesn't know what to do with it. Even when school is in, he comes home and has nothing to do. It's why he took the offer Mr. Ackles had made to him in the beginning of their relationship. It was professional; Jared watched over the house, kept it relatively clean, kept the lawn mowed and pretty. Simple tasks, lots of money.

It was months into this arrangement that things began to change.

With frequent absences of Mr. Ackles - Jensen, he'd been told at that point to refer to him as - Jared had begun to get comfortable in the large house, in the large yard, in the large pool. His parents worked, so he really is left to himself. And he's a big boy, plus, the establishment is just next door. And Jensen is kind, pays well.

So yeah, Jared gets comfortable.

Really, really comfortable.

Jared never denied that Jensen is attractive. Jensen is fucking gorgeous, with his perfect suits, his perfect jawline, his green eyes that have always been able to make Jared's knees feel weak. The man has a smile that can bring a nun to her knees.

He had been working for Jensen for nearly six months when he made the worst and best mistake he could have. Jared had cleaned the house, had finished early, had been uninterested in the pool and without motivation to drag himself home. It was curiosity that brought him up the stairs, curiosity that took him to Jensen's bedroom door, and curiosity that made him open the door.

It wasn't exactly curiosity that had him in Jensen's bed, his hand in his pants, already close when he first touches himself. Jared doesn't know how to blame it on anything but himself and his hormones, having always turned on in Jensen's presence alone and then engulfed by the scent of him in his bedroom.

And fuck, Jensen's pillows had smelled just like him, but _stronger_.

It doesn't matter, Jared remembers in silence as the water reflects the sunlight onto his bare knees and insides of his thighs. Jared had walked in, had found him like that, on his stomach without a shirt on and his hand shoved down his jeans, grinding onto the comforter with utmost desperation, moaning like a bitch in heat.

Jared remembers how he had panicked when Jensen had cleared his throat, had him squeaking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

But Jared also remembers vividly how Jensen had said, "Keep going," with a calm tone, authority in his body language and his voice. Composed, with the slightest drop in octave.

Jared hadn't ever predicted it would lead to this. But now he knows what they have is a gift, what he's allowed to have is a blessing.

Oh, and that Jensen is a fucking sex god.

It's been months since then. Jared's birthday was two weeks ago, his sweet sixteen that was bittersweet without Jensen there.

Without his Daddy there.

The chosen name hadn't come at first, but it comes easily to Jared's mind, rolls off his tongue easily even when he can't stop blushing every time his voice catches on the 'y' when Jensen moves his tongue just _right_.

It's sinful, it's delightful, it's heavenly.

Today is the day Jensen is returning from work. The day he comes back, the day Jared gets his real birthday gift, whatever Daddy has planned for him. And fuck, it's been almost a _month_  since Jared has felt his hands on him, felt his mouth. Hickeys only last so long, even when sucked just right.

The pink panties Jared wears are soft against his skin, and he's been squirming in them all day with them under his shorts. But he knows better than to touch himself, knows better than to spoil himself on the day Daddy is coming home to him.

 _Home_ , he runs through his mind. How domestic. How _perfect_.

Jared picks up the watch that's resting next to him on the warm concrete, checks the time. His heart races, familiar butterflies flutter in his chest, in his abdomen, in places that burn and ache for Jensen's attention. The anticipation and excitement burns through his veins, claims his entire body. Again, he shudders, but there hasn't been a breeze in a while.

He pulls his feet from the cool blue water of the pool, stands with the watch in his hand and walks along the concrete with careful steps. The glass door slides open easily, closes shut with a gentle click. It's inside the cool house that Jared feels goosebumps erupt along is skin, and he blames it on the change in temperature.

The shower upstairs holds a lot of filthy memories for a place where one is meant to get clean, but it's big enough for two people, maybe more. Jared denies himself the temptation of touching himself in the shower, even though he's harder than he's been in ages. God, the things Jensen does to him.

Out of the shower, dried, cleaned and shaved. _Just the way Daddy likes him._

Jared puts his panties back on, and he loves how soft they feel against him now that he's hairless, perfectly kept for Jensen. The lace caresses his balls, holds his prick up straight, and Jared tries to control himself because he doesn't want to get precum everywhere. At this point, it's seriously becoming difficult.

Tick tock.

Jared brushes his hair, walks barefoot in nothing but his pretty pink panties down the hall to Jensen's room. A room he's come to refer to as _the_  room, as _theirs_.

He has orders he has to follow. He stands beside the bed, back to the door, hands clasped together behind his back. And he waits with utmost patience, feels the air conditioning against his back because the vent is positioned just perfectly to hit him. Any minute now, Jared reminds himself as he lets out a shaky breath, licks his lips.

Minutes pass, but they drag by and feel like hours. But then he hears it, and his heart starts racing just as he swears he's managed to get his body to calm down. At this point, it's the anticipation, it's the excitement that thrums through him as he hears the familiar car pull up in front of the house; that unmistakable sound of the engine. The engine Jared has felt beneath his hands and knees, the engine he's felt roll through his body as he came for Jensen. It's his second favorite place to fuck, and he thinks Jensen likes it even more than he does.

Jared has to remind himself stop thinking so much when he hears the engine cut off, hears the sound of Jensen's car door opening and closing. Then it's the front door that opens, and Jared counts the footsteps that lead up the stairs, listens to the way Jensen's weight makes the floorboards creak just slightly. He's paying attention this time around. Details.

The bedroom door opens, and Jared holds his breath.

He feels Jensen's eyes on him, and he fights the urge to shudder once more. The atmosphere in the room changes indefinitely, and Jared wishes he can see what Jensen's face looks like as he approaches him.

Part of Jared expects to feel shock when Jensen touches him, but when he feels the older man's hands settle just above the lace of his panties, his entire body relaxes. He feels Jensen's warmth inches away from his back, arches just slightly to get closer, but Jensen is having none of it.

Instead, Jensen places his lips to Jared's neck. Jared expects the familiar sensation of Jensen's lips, but he finds himself gasping, almost jerking away as he feels more than the usual stubble around Jensen's mouth and chin. It's longer, thicker.

Jensen's grown a beard since he last saw him. When did that happen?

Jared keeps his fingers intertwined, not allowing himself to reach back and touch because he's not been given Daddy's permission to do so. Instead, he tilts his head to the right and savors the press of Jensen's lips and the scratch of his beard on him.

It's wonderful.

Jensen's lips are soft as always, which always manages to surprise Jared for some reason because the man has always been nothing but rough edges, rough hands. He finds delight in being the only one who truly knows the softness, the feeling of delicate kisses and touches. The intimate details of everything that is Jensen Ackles.

"I see you like your present," Jensen murmurs against his skin, and the vibrations of it run through Jared's body like waves, all the way down to his toes. He breathes out as he feels Jensen hook his index finger of his right hand under the laced hem of the pink panties, running his knuckles against Jared's bare hip. He almost forgets to answer until Jensen adds, "Don't you?"

"Yes," Jared manages, closes his eyes as Jensen kisses just behind his ear.

"Yes, _what_?"

Jared swallows, feels his face heat up. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy."

His breathing slowly comes back under control, but Jared feels at such a disadvantage. He's where Jensen wants him, where he can't see and can't predict his movements. Where he can't guess what he's going to do to him just by the glint in his green eyes. It's frustrating, and it's the most exhilarating thing he's ever experienced.

When he expects Jensen to press up behind him, let him at least _feel_  how hard he already is through his suit pants, Jared remains at a distance and so does Jensen.

Jensen's left hand remains in place, but he removes his right hand and Jared nearly whines from the loss of that contact, the loss of his warmth barely dipping in to his panties. But then he feels that single digit against the back of his neck, against one of the first notches of his spine just below the length of his hair. Jensen drags it down, the touch barely there, like a ghost as he traces Jared's spine.

Jared gasps as he arches his back involuntarily. Behind him, he hears Jensen's laugh from deep in his chest. Deep and filled with intent.

His hand wraps around Jared's hands that remain together, and with just a little bit of pressure, he eases Jared so that he is bent over on the bed.

The comforter is silk, cool against Jared's cheek. And, to his own personal delight, the bedding is _pink_.

"You gonna be a good boy for me?"

Jensen lets go of Jared's hands and traces further downwards so he can feel the lace that stretches perfectly over Jared's ass, presented to him like it was his birthday that's passed, and Jared is his gift wrapped in the pink lace he purchased himself.

Jared doesn't even have to think. "Yes, Daddy." A pause, and then he adds, "I'll be good."

See, the thing about Jensen is that he's nearly always unpredictable. Sometimes he comes home and bends Jared over the nearest surface, fucks him hard and filthy like he's some cheap hooker. Then there are times where he can't stop touching Jared, draws it out until Jared is almost crying because he's so close and needs to cum so bad it actually _hurts_.

Now, Jared is sixteen and he has no idea what Jensen is about to do to him. And that's what has his cock straining where it's trapped in his panties, the tip poking out of the hem and - fuck - already _leaking_  on to the silk comforter that he's _not allowed to grind against_.

Jensen hooks two fingers of his right hand under the panties - right in the center of Jared's back, teasing the crack of his ass as he pulls them down to where he wants them. He lets the panties rest beneath the beautiful curve of his cheeks.

"Spread your legs, baby."

Jared tries to do as he is told, but he only manages to get a little space between his bare feet with his panties constricting his thighs. He hears Jensen shift, feels the movement behind him as Jensen gets down on on knee.

As Jensen breathes out, Jared feels his breath on the bare skin of his ass. His eyes flutter closed.

Then he feels both of Jensen's hands grip both cheeks before carefully spreading them apart.

Jared feels his hole twitch when he feels that air conditioning again, feels cool air against his taint. He's squeaky clean from the shower, and even if he's unashamed of this, he still feels the strong blush on his cheeks because this is Jensen who's holding him still; Jensen that is controlling him and looking at how his entrance twitches under his hungry gaze.

For a split second, there's nothing - no contact, not a single sound. Just as Jared begins to worry that maybe Jensen's changed his mind, Jensen's tongue touches him.

He starts with the very tip, holding Jared open still as he drags it slowly from his perineum and upwards. With each inch, he flattens his tongue, and Jared is distracted momentarily by the soft scratch of Jensen's beard. It's strange, but it feels good where he's most sensitive, and on the inside, he begs for more.

Nonetheless, Jared holds in his moans like he's scared they're gonna be caught. Then the flat of Jensen's tongue drags over his hole, and - oh _fuck_  - he pulls back and places a nearly open mouthed kiss to Jared's pink little hole.

And Jared fucking _moans_.

"Jensen, please-"

_Slap._

Jensen's right hand smacks against Jared's right ass cheek, and he whimpers because he knows he deserves it. In this place, in this intimate privacy, he is not Jensen to him. He's-

" _Daddy,_ " Jared corrects himself this time, admittedly enjoying the sting of the slap against his bare skin but not wishing for punishment when he's only just receiving his birthday present.

"That's better."

Jensen continues as if nothing has happened, as if there isn't a red mark blooming from where his hand had came down. Jared tries to steady his breathing, but when he feels Jensen's tongue once more, it becomes increasingly difficult to focus on anything else.

His tongue is wet and warm against his taint, and Jared has to fight his own body to keep from grinding back against his tongue. This is his present, this is what wants, but one thing has always been clear between then.

Jensen is in control.

And his body responds to him, opening up with each swipe of Jensen's tongue. He's thorough, his tongue is careful and finds every way to make Jared whine and moan. Without realizing it, Jared's hands have unclasped and are by his sides, gripping the soft bedding. Jensen allows him, doesn't even pay attention as he moans into the boy, lets the vibrations rock through his body.

"Da... Daddy," Jared speaks, breathless and desperate. He does try to rock back against Jensen and his wonderful mouth, but Jensen grips his hips and stills him. _Control_.

He can feel how he opens up even more, because once he's relaxed enough, then Jensen can _really_  use his tongue to his advantage. He's dragging this out, but when he dips the tip of his tongue inside, he has to keep Jared from collapsing.

" _Fuck_ , Daddy, _please_..."

It's helpless, it's desperate; it's genuine and needy.

He can feel how Jensen's beard scratches along the inside of his thighs. A gentle scratch that burns with each movement, a burn that's blossoming.

Jared wants more of it.

Jensen begins to fuck him with his tongue after what feels like ages, taking mercy on his baby boy as he slides his tongue as deep as he can before Jared's clamping down and shuddering once more. He points his tongue in these instances, keeps it embedded in his sweet hole. Then he groans from deep in his chest, and Jared raises up on his toes just slightly as he whines again.

It's filthy and erotic, how Jensen's spit slides downwards, coats the insides of his thighs and has him wet. _Like a girl._

But if Jensen doesn't hurry up and fuck him, he's gonna cum. He's leaking where the tip of his cock is barely brushing against the side of the bed, the precum easily soaking into the soft silk of the comforter. With each little thrust of Jensen's tongue, he feels his cock twitch, feels his balls tighten and gets that familiar tingling sensation in his toes. So _close_...

"Daddy," he forces out, his voice breaking just as it always does when he's this desperate. "Please, just fuck me, or I'm gonna..."

When he can't finish his sentence, that's when Jensen knows.

But he hates the instant that Jensen pulls back. The loss of contact has him moving his face in to the silk, a frustrated sound coming from his parted lips. He's still panting, still breathless, still impossibly desperate.

Jared pants heavily, waits patiently like a good boy. Even if it _is_  his "birthday," and he wants what he wants.

A soft yet strong stream of air hits his wet hole, gets him cold, and his eyes flash open. Jensen's teasing him, and it's so new and different that it has Jared's mind short circuiting.

" _Daddy..._ "

And just like that, the blowing stops.

Jared almost immediately misses it.

"What, baby?" Jensen asks with the most composed and innocent tone, as if he didn't just have his tongue so far up Jared's ass that he had him seeing stars. Carefully, he moves his right hand from Jared's hip and uses his middle finger to rub against the wet little hole, now open and loose enough for him to work the tip in with ease.

Jared's mouth falls open just a little more, and he closes his eyes. It's not what he wants, but he doesn't object.

"Tell Daddy what you want."

It's hard to find words when Jensen's got his finger working slowly in and out of him, providing a sweet burn with the dry stretch that drives Jared crazy.

Jared murmurs something almost incoherent at this point.

"Speak up, baby boy."

With effort, Jared speaks again, "Want you t'fuck me." His voice is rougher, cracks on certain syllables. Jensen doesn't answer, and he almost flinches as he remembers to add, "Please, Daddy, I need it."

"Mm," Jensen hums, works his entire finger into him and works his thumb against his perineum. "Since you're asking so nicely. But you're still so tight, baby. Gonna open you up for Daddy's cock, yeah?"

But Jared can't think, the slightest stimulation to his prostate having him on edge again. And the way Jensen speaks, like he's thought of every word, delivers it smooth off of his sinful tongue.

Fuck, the things Jensen can do to him. And he can't help but take it because he's just so fucking _obedient_.

And yeah, it turns both of them on.

It's clear at this point that if Jensen wants to fuck his boy, they're gonna need something a little thicker than saliva to get the job done. So he reaches for the drawer of his nightstand to their left, opens the drawer with his left hand and grabs the bottle of lube.

If Jared could think properly, he would bet that Jensen did it without looking.

The sound of the cap opening is distant to his ears, but it's the feeling of the lube that makes him shiver, desperate and ready.

It's easier like this, with Jensen's careful fingers working into him one by one.

He registers Jensen's voice, hears him speaking because he knows just how much Jared likes it.

"Fuck, look at you, openin' up for me so good."

It's one of many, it's not the last. Jared bites his bottom lip, blushes even more.

Jensen's got two fingers working inside of him when he says, "Been thinking about this for weeks, baby boy. Couldn't stop thinkin' about this tight little ass..."

"All mine," he finishes, and he punctuates it with the curve of his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside of Jared so fast, it has the sixteen year old seeing sparks.

Jared cries out, nearly jumps up on his toes, grips the bed and arches his back. It's fire, it's electricity, it's Jensen's fucking fingers and he's gonna cum if he doesn't ease up.

Damn his body for being so fucking sensitive.

Jensen laughs then, deep and heavy. Because he knows what he's doing, knows how bad Jared wants it. How bad Jared _needs_  it.

Three fingers, and he eases up on Jared's prostate before he cums. And Jared doesn't wanna cum unless it's on his Daddy's dick, unless he's got something to clench around. And yeah, there's nothing better than that.

Especially those couple of times Jensen has made him cum without a hand on him.

Still. Jared's desperate. And in serious need of his actual birthday present.

"Perfect," Jensen almost whispers, and Jared barely hears it before he's sliding his fingers out of him. Jared whines, feels empty. He's expecting Jensen to stand, to hurry up and _fuck him,_ but he doesn't.

His tongue takes the place of his fingers, and Jared wants to scream with both frustration and arousal.

"Oh _god_ ," Jared groans this time, pants heavily and licks his lips.

It's gone as soon as it's begun.

Just the sound of Jensen standing up has Jared thanking a higher being for giving him this, letting him finally get the fucking he needs after all this time. Behind him, he hears the sound of Jensen undoing his belt, followed by the unmistakable sound of the zipper.

Jared's praying. Thank _god_.

The bottle of lube clicks open again, followed by the obscene sound of Jensen rubbing it onto his cock - and Jared has to use his imagination to picture it behind himself. How hard he must be, how much Jensen secretly needs this as much as he truly does.

The picture in his head is beautiful. It must be breathtaking.

Jensen's left hand rests back where it belongs on Jared's left hip, and he uses his right to position himself and line his cock up to Jared's entrance. He's already clenching around nothing, already needy to be filled, always desperate for it.

When Jensen finally pushes forward, Jared finally feels whole again.

The head slips in easily, and Jensen lets out a sharp exhale of breath as he's past that first tight ring of muscle. After that, he slides in with ease, Jared fluttering around his length like his body is trying to pull him in, keep him there.

If only.

Jared doesn't think he can make words at this point, and Jensen doesn't make him. It's a silent agreement, it's a wordless 'yes' that has Jensen pulling back about halfway, just before he moves back in.

It's not exactly gentle, but if he thinks it is, it changes almost immediately.

That's what Jared does most times. Starts out slow with his thrusts, but makes it known real quick just what pace he's going for.

Jensen, Jared likes to think, fucks like he needs it.

He fucks him like he's a cheap hooker. But at the same time, he fucks him like he's a piece of art, touches him like he's something to be marveled and taken care of.

Jared holds on for the ride. He grips the bed, feels his bangs in his face, feels the sweet there.

"Fuck, baby," Jensen says, pounds into him harder, deeper, his thrusts calculated and fucking perfect, the way he fills Jared up so well.

Jared licks his lips, raises up just slightly from the bed. He looks back, tries to see as much as he can. He sees Jensen's wearing his suit, his pants are pushed down his thighs, his white shirt halfway unbuttoned and his tie pushed to the side. He's still got his suit jacket on, too, and _fuck_ , if that doesn't turn Jared on that much more.

He needs more. Wants more.

Wants everything.

He lets his head hang a little, closes his eyes.

"Harder, Daddy," he begs in a whine, and Jensen gives him what he wants.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, and it's obscene but fucking beautiful at the same time, how it sounds to Jared's ears. Sounds like memories, feels like every afternoon spent with Jensen, reminds him of late nights when he'd sneak out just to get in bed with him.

A secret, a blessing.

Perfect.

But Jensen always seeks to impress, and he takes pride in doing so. The way Jensen towers over him when he's reduced to moans and whimpers and keens, when he's in control and Jared can only hold on for the ride - literally. That's why Jensen shifts his hips, changes his angle.

And Jared chokes on air, gasps and _moans_  like he's the highest paid porn star in the fucking industry. "Daddy!" He cries out, closes his eyes because he can't see anyway; it's all stars and sparks and _oh, fuck, yes_.

"Right there, Daddy, right _there_..."

Jensen is relentless, doesn't slow his thrusts, doesn't move from that perfect angle. Consistent yet somehow completely unpredictable.

"Gonna cum for me like this, baby boy?"

Jensen's voice sounds as wrecked as Jared's does, only much deeper and that much rougher. He sounds like sex.

All Jared can do is nod, surrender to it, knows that if Jensen keeps hitting his prostate like this, he's gonna scream with it, ruin the pretty pink blanket with his cum.

Even he wants to see it.

"Yeah, Daddy," he whines, "let me cum on your cock, let me, _please_ -"

Jensen groans, louder than he has before; his grip tightens on Jared's hips until the teen can do nothing but whimper with the slight bit of pain.

God, he hopes he has bruises the shapes of his hands left there. Hopes they never go away.

His thrusts are erratic, rushed, but still on whatever tempo he's chosen. In control, holding on, fucking his baby boy so hard that Jared thinks the bed has moved at least a couple inches by this point. It's perfect, it's thrilling, it's-

"Fuck, Jared, _baby_ -"

In an instant, Jensen is there, tips over the edge and _cums,_ thrusting his way through it. It's shocking, how he fucks Jared through it, and it hits hi like a freight train when Jared feels his orgasm rush through him.

" _Daddy!_ "

His toes tingle, his limbs go numb, his eyes shut and _fuck_ , it feels like an eternity because Jensen thrusts deep inside of him and stills as he fills him. Jared feels it inside of him, how his cum paints his insides, marks him where no one else is allowed to look, where no one else will ever touch or feel.

Maybe it lasts seconds, maybe a minute, feels like an hour. It's pure ecstasy.

The first thing that comes back to Jared - besides feeling in his limbs and his toes - is the sound of Jensen, the way he breathes heavily, how he still holds his hips in a mean grip.

Second, it's the smell. Like sex, like sweat, like _fucking_.

It's perfect.

Jared wants to stay like that, but he only manages the slightest whine of objection when Jensen starts to pull out.

"Shh, baby," Jensen hushes him like a child as he pulls out completely.

But Jared feels so empty and cold. It's the worst, if only for a minute.

To his left, Jared can hear the sound of a hand in the nightstand drawer. The plug.

Jared smiles lazily to himself. He loves the plug. Loves having Jensen's cum inside of him, not a drop wasted.

"Hurry, Jen..."

His voice is broken, but he feels content. Jared only rushes him because he can feel it, he can feel how the cum is beginning to leak out of him, even as he tries to clench and keep it inside.

Jared squeaks when he feels something else, feels Jensen's tongue yet again, chasing - oh _god_  - and licking his own cum from Jared's hole, licking a stripe upwards so as not to let another drop spill nor go to waste.

Jared is speechless.

The placement of the plug is routine, quick and simple. Once it's in place, Jared can't help but feel a little more whole again. Jensen knows how much he loves being filled.

He just really has a preference for the way Jensen does it.

Carefully, Jensen lifts the panties from where they've fallen further down Jared's thighs, puts them back in place.

"Turn over, baby."

Lazily, Jared obeys. He turns over, manages to avoid the mess he's made in pearly white stripes along the side of the bed. He smiles up at Jensen, who's pulled his pants up but not bothered fixing anything else.

He's so sexy. Jared's so _lucky_.

When Jensen leans down to kiss Jared, he accepts it without hesitation. His arms wrap around the older man's neck. Jensen licks into his mouth, teases his bottom lip just the way he likes it. Jared whines into it, tastes himself and a hint of Jensen on his tongue.

It's wonderful and filthy in all the right ways.

Jensen pulls apart, just a few inches as he looks down at his baby boy with a smug smile.

Jared's blushing again. Damn Jensen for the effects he has on him. "Thank you for my birthday present, Daddy."

Above him, Jensen lets out a huff of laughter, shakes his head.

Jared pouts. "What?"

"Nothing," Jensen says. "It's just, that's not the end of your birthday present."

"It's not?"

Jensen shakes his head. "Thought maybe tomorrow, you and I can go to your favorite place. Buy you some stuff..." The way his voice trails off, Jared knows, and his eyes light up.

"Victoria's Secret?"

Jensen smiles. "Maybe."

 _Definitely_.

Jared leans up, kisses him first this time. After a second, he pulls back. "Oh, and, Jensen?"

Jensen hums, trails kisses down Jared's jaw line to his neck. It's comforting.

Jared relaxes. "You're shaving that beard first thing tomorrow morning."

Jensen sucks a lovely mark onto Jared's collar bone, where no one is gonna see but them. "Only if you promise to let me see you in every pair of panties you try on tomorrow."

There's a second where Jared feigns consideration. Then he says, "Deal."

"And Jared?"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday."

And hell, if that's not the second best thing to 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned.


End file.
